Tōshin/Abilities and Powers
; |epithet = }} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 575,000,000}} |}} See also: Tōshin's Moves Devil Fruit Tōshin ate the Kogo Kogo no Mi, making him a photosynthesis person. This allows him to become stronger during the day, along with being able to blast beams of light. Along with this, he can imbue his limbs with the power, making them stronger. For example, if he imbued his legs, he'd be able to run near the speed of light, or if he imbued his arms, he would be much stronger. Dreadsong Tōshin's claymore, Dreadsong, is a hand and a half hilted meteor steel blade made sometime after the Blank Century in Skypiea. It has a hidden power within and will only come out for the world's greatest swordsman, which is one of the reasons why Tōshin aspires to surpass his uncle. Dreadsong is a special sword in of itself, even if it wasn't indestructible. It can harness both fire and ice, and it drains the foe's vitality. Tokubetsu Ittoryu Tokubetsu Ittoryu is a fighting style where the user uses one sword and alternates between using one hand and two hands. The point of it is for alternating for when you need either speed, or strength in your swings. This style is generally used by people with claymores. Ice and Flame Because Tōshin wields Dreadsong, he has the ability to create both ice and flame with his slashes, and uses these powers to their fullest extent. He uses them both in his Hard Sugar Form where he super heats the sugar then cools it down to make it very hard. He also uses his flame and ice individually to create crazy attacks with his sword. Sugar Tōshin has the ability to create super sticky sugar with his devil fruit, being that it is created with the process. It has the ability to act as a trapping agent, a food source or something to stick things together with. Along with that, Toshin can heat and cool it quickly with his sword, turning the sugar hard. As it is the sugar is hard enough to take bullets, swords, and other shots, along with stand as a structure and act as a shield, but it can be even further hardened with Haki to create a really strong material. Haki After training, Tōshin is a skilled user of Kenbonshoku Haki and can use it in a semiconscious state or even when drunk. He is fairly decent at using Busoshoku Haki, however is not as skilled in it as he is in his Kenbonshoku. Along with that, he is not as skilled with his Haoshoku Haki, and trains to master it, however he can still use it at times when he needs it most. Rokushiki Tōshin learned from his enemy, Amado Washi, how to use Rankyāmu, the altered Rankyaku that uses arms or whatever the arm is holding instead of the leg, along with the Geppo technique. He picked them up a while after their fight, however, but still eventually got the hang of it. He uses these two Rokushiki techniques to pull off unique and powerful sword attacks. D.R.O.W.N. Tōshin's scarf is no ordinary scarf. In fact, it is a zeppin, the one known as D.R.O.W.N.. The scarves are endowed with several attributes from the power of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi, these attributes are: the oxygen retaining ability of bubbly corals, the massive quantity of materials possible to be contained of dials, the photosynthesis (oxygen creating stage specifically) of just about any plant species and the fusion ability of any parasitic species. Category:Character Subpages Category:Lewush